


shadow days are over

by modernpatroclus



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Post-TKM, gross self-indulgent fluff, high!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/modernpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Andriel + Neil calling Andrew Andy and Andrew secretly (not so secretly) loving it</p><p>Neil is high on pain meds, Neil is grossly affectionate to Andrew, and Neil is sleepy and just wants to cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadow days are over

**Author's Note:**

> title is from shadow days by john mayer

“Andr–” Neil stuttered. Andrew waited, not impatiently. Neil had been butchering his name for the last five minutes, and it was just entertaining enough for Andrew to let him go on being the fool. “An–”

The trouble talking had started an hour ago, since Andrew picked Neil up from the dentist. He’d needed a root canal on one of his teeth, and between the surgery and the pain meds, he was a mess.

It almost made Andrew pity the Foxes for having to deal with him on his meds all those years. Almost.

“All your survival skills, and you never learned how to speak?” Andrew mocked.

“I’m fine,” Neil all but slurred. Andrew gritted his teeth; that phrase, from Neil’s mouth, still rankled him.

“You’re a mess, Josten.”

Neil grinned, a dopey version of how he got around the Foxes. “But I’m _your_ mess, Andy.”

Andrew blinked once. Narrow his eyes.

“You’re not ‘my’ anything,” he maintained. “I don’t stake any claim on your dumb ass.”

Neil smirked. Andrew hated that grin. “But what about the rest of me?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “You need to learn to watch your mouth. I could kill you so easily right now.”

“But you won’t,” Neil practically _crooned_.

An eyebrow lifted. “What makes you so sure?”

“Because,” Neil said, standing from the couch and stumbling closer to Andrew, who stayed where he was. “If you hated me and wanted me dead, you wouldn’t be taking care of me,” he finished, more triumphant than necessary. It was the most logical thing he’d said all afternoon, after all.

“I do hate you,” Andrew persisted. It was petty, this act – as useless as the regret and guilt he refused to feel on principle. He didn’t care. Neil was worth it.

Neil grinned, infuriatingly smug and impossibly satisfied.

“Why does that please you so much? Are you really as stupid as I originally thought?”

Neil’s grin only widened. “Say what you want, Andy.” Andrew’s glare should’ve burned a hole through Neil with its intensity. “But I know what you mean when you say that. Just like when you called me nothing.” He moved closer to Andrew, trying to put his arms around him but missing – in part because his aim in this state was shit, and in part because Andrew moved out of Neil’s reach.

Neil actually _pouted._ “I already told you I’m _fine,_ Andr–” Neil scrunched his nose, trying to get the word out. “Andy,” he finished instead, again.

“And I already told you you’re full of shit. I’m not touching you when you’re like this.”

Neil heaved a sigh and plopped back onto the couch. “Okay, fine.” Andrew walked over and sat down on the other end, watching Neil yawn like the cats. “Think ‘m gonna sleep then.”

“You do that,” Andrew drawled, picking up the book he’d been reading from the coffee table.

He read all of a paragraph before Neil spoke again. “’ndrew?” he mumbled, exhaustion mixing with the drugs and further slurring his words.

Andrew hummed, not looking up from the page.

“Can I put my head in your lap?”

Neil’s hesitant tone gave him pause, and Andrew finally looked over at him. He was half-asleep already.

“Fine. Just to sleep,” Andrew conceded.

Neil gave him a sleepy smile and slowly scooted over, until he was close enough to lay with his head in Andrew’s lap and his legs stretched across the length of the couch. He leaned into Andrew’s warmth, practically nuzzling his face against Andrew’s shirt-clad stomach.

Neil’s breathing evened out almost as soon as Andrew starting running his fingers through his hair. At some point, as the sun cast the living room in the soft gold of early evening, both cats climbed up onto the couch and curled up together on Neil’s chest. Neil sighed and cuddled closer in his sleep, and for once, there were no telltale signs of a nightmare on Neil’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://secretgvrdens.tumblr.com/post/149422687027/andriel-neil-calling-andrew-andy-and-andrew)


End file.
